


[podfic] Donna Noble, King of Camelot

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: netgirl_y2k's story read aloud. 11mins.Donna Noble takes over Camelot using her feminine charm, some sleeping pills and a giant magnet.





	[podfic] Donna Noble, King of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Donna Noble, King of Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Duration:** 11mins  
**Song Credit:** Doctor Who Theme  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/donna-noble-king-of-camelot)


End file.
